


KuroKen week 2018 (CAT)

by Sora2937



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroken Week 2018, M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: Relats curts en motiu de la semana dedicada a la parella Kozume Kenma x Kuroo Tetsuro.DAY 1: GamesDAY 2: Leather jacketDAY 4: Wrong numberDAY 5: Gender swapDAY 6: Harry Potter (AU)DAY 7: ProposalEls personatges són propietat de Haruichi Furudate.





	1. Day 1: Games

\- Kenmaaa...  
Rebent com a resposta el so de petits botons sent premuts amb rapidesa i precisió, Kuroo abandona la seva posició de panxa enlaire per col·locar-se de costat amb el cap recolzat sobre la mà. I efectivament, el seu company està als peus del llit, rodejat d’una forta aura de concentració per estar-li dedicant tota la seva atenció a la PSP. Segurament, una altra persona s’ho pensaria dues vegades abans de dir res per por a trencar aquella aura intimidant, però res d’això afecta a Kuroo que, decidit, torna a cridar el seu company:  
\- Kenmaaaa... Kenma... Kenmaaaa... Kenmaaaaaaaaaaa...  
\- Si continues així em gastaràs el nom...  
\- Oh, has reaccionat!  
\- Pensava no fer-ho... Però passo de tenir-te dient el meu nom durant tres hores.  
\- Ho sé, però igualment has ferit els meus sentiments. Suposo.  
\- I doncs? Què vols?  
\- Pots parlar-me i continuar jugant?  
\- És una pantalla fàcil.  
\- No pots deixar la maquineta?  
\- De debò m’ho estàs preguntant?  
\- Touchè...  
\- Què vols, Kuro? Dubto que sigui per preguntar-me coses de les què ja saps la resposta.  
\- M’avorreixo. -respon Kuroo posant-se de bocaterrosa a sobre del llit.  
\- Llegeix manga.  
\- Ja ho he fet.  
\- Mira anime.  
\- Ja he mirat els nous capítols de la setmana.  
\- Mira algun d’antic o acabat.  
\- No tinc ganes.   
\- Parla amb Bokuto.  
\- Està en una cita amb Akaashi així que dubto que es recordi de la meva existència.   
\- Akaashi està en una cita amb Bokuto? -pregunta Kenma amb veu incrèdula però sense apartar la mirada de la pantalla.  
\- Bé... No sé si es pot dir que sigui una cita cita... Pot ser és més una cita no reciproca?  
\- Aha...  
\- Kenmaaaaa...  
\- Què vols?  
\- Continuo avorrit-me... No podem jugar alguna cosa junts? No sé, a voleibol per exemple?  
\- Kuroo...  
\- Sí?  
\- No sé si recordes que assistim al club de voleibol pel que juguem a voleibol cada dia. A més, no tinc ganes de cansar-me en el meu únic dia de festa.  
\- Ho havia de provar. Doncs no sé, no tindràs algun joc de la màquina que puguem jugar junts?  
De sobte, Kenma alça la mirada sorpresa en direcció al seu company quan s’escolta la música de game over provinent de la PSP.  
\- Oh... Has perdut. -murmura Kuroo veient les lletres vermelles de la pantalla.  
\- De veritat vols jugar amb consoles?  
\- Per què em mires com si m’haguessin sortit dos caps?  
\- Vols jugar a les consoles després del nefast experiment del joc on-line?  
\- Hey, no va ser tan desastrós! El món va caure a les meves mans.  
\- El joc tractava de salvar-lo, no de condemnar-lo encara més.  
\- Oh... És igual, m’avorreixo i vull jugar. Va, a què juguem?  
Deixant anar un sospir, Kenma deixa la PSP apagada sobre la tauleta de nit i dirigint-se a l’armari, treu dues consoles petites. Tornant al seu lloc inicial, engega les dues màquines i després de prémer uns quants botons, entrega una d’elles a Kuroo alhora que diu:  
\- Jugarem a MarioKart.  
\- Perfecte!  
Després de triar l’avatar, les normes, els equips i explicar-li la funció dels botons, els dos nois es disposen a fer tots els circuits de forma aleatòria.  
\- Molt bé, vinga. Oh, sóc l’últim?  
\- Sí, al primer circuit es comença l’últim. En els següents et posen segons la posició en la què hagis acabat l’anterior carrera.  
\- Ah, ok. Ja veuràs que la pròxima serè prim-... Hey! El motor ha explotat!?  
\- Ah, sí... Si et passes d’accelerar, t’explota.  
\- Què malament. Bé, no passa res. Ara comença el terror. Però qui ha deixat un plàtan aquí al mig!?  
\- Són trampes, Kuroo. Els cubs que floten et donen materials per putejar a la resta però...  
\- Mentida! Un cup m’ha fet fer piruletes a l’aire!  
\- Però has de vigilar amb els vermells que també són trampes... Com els plàtans, les closques de tortugues quietes i les bombes.  
\- Pff... Ui, què és això? Hòstia, sóc una bala enorme! Muahahaha, entomeu això! On estàs Kenma?  
\- ...En primera posició...  
\- Vale, pregunta estúpida, ah sí, ja et veig.   
La resta de les dues voltes i mitja del circuit de Peach Garden passaren amb Kuroo intentant complicar l’existència a tot corredor que s’atrevís a destronar-lo de la seva preuada cinquena posició mentre Kenma corria tranquil·lament en la primera posició sense que ningú aconseguís atrapar-lo.  
\- A la següent ja veuràs que guanyaré!  
\- Intenta-ho. -respon Kenma amb un somriure molt lleu.   
\- Vinga... 3, 2, 1, accelera! Toma, he sortit amb tothom! Ei, ei, tranquil·la princesa no cap que empenyis, hòstia gràcies Browser m’has enviat a la quinta forca... Bé, per fi els he deixat enrere... Jope, una tortuga verda... Vinga, vinga accelera abans no arribin... I tornem-hi amb les tortugues... -murmura Kuroo mentre fa moviments bruscos amb els braços- Ja està? Ja puc continuar sense que m’atureu cada dos per tres? Sí? Ala, ja m’han avançat... Si sou més pesats que en Lev recalcant la baixa estatura de Yaku... -murmura Kuroo emmurriat.  
\- Saps que si Yaku estigués aquí ja tindries un cop de peu a les costelles?  
\- Ho sé, però com que no hi és... Em guardaràs el secret, oi?  
\- No ho sé... El meu silenci és car.  
\- Et compraré una porció de pastís de poma.  
\- ...Que siguin dos.  
\- Fet.  
\- Per cert, Kuroo...  
\- Espera, espera... Entoma aquesta tortuga verda Yoshi dels nassos, això per avançar-me. L’únic que pot treure a Kenma del capdavant sóc jo! Ara sí, digues.  
\- La DS no és la wii.  
\- I?  
\- Que no cap que facis gestos amb els braços com si conduïssis... -explica el ros tenyit amb la seva veu monòtona, però en Kurro és capaç de detectar cert to divertit amagat.  
\- És igual, així és més divertit. Bé, per fi et dic al davant! Et penso avançar en po-... Eh? Per què frenes? Sóc primer! Eh? Però què!!??  
\- Venia una tortuga blava...  
\- Això no s’hi val! És trampa!  
\- No és pas trampa, és una forma de putejar més.  
\- Aquesta me la pagaràs...  
Finalitzada la primera volta de circuit Tick-Tock Clock, Kuroo i Kenma es van intercanviant la primera posició, per just abans de creuar la línia de meta emportar-se-la Kuroo. Emocionat, el morè fa una mena de ball de la victòria a l’estil Bokuto tot cridant el seu famós “hey, hey, hey”, davant la mirada impassible de Kenma. Una mica més tranquil, torna a asseure’s sobre el llit.  
\- Vinga, al següent!   
\- Ui...  
\- No sé perquè però no m’ha agradat aquest “ui”... Per què has fet “ui”?  
\- És que és el circuit de Rainbow Road...  
\- I què És maco. No sabia que no t’agradessin els arcs de Sant Martí...  
\- No tinc res contra els arcs de Sant Martí sinó contra aquest circuit.   
\- Aha... No t’agrada el circuit... Significa que m’he de preocupar? -pregunta Kuroo rebent un arronsament d’espatlles per part de Kenma. -M’he de preocupar. Ups, m’he caigut... Altre cop... No, no, no, no, he caigut... S’acaba en algun moment el circuit? I adéu...  
Mentre Kuroo lluitava per sobreviure sobre la plataforma de carrera, la resta de jugadors anaven fent les voltes amb Kenma en primera posició. Finalment, quan Kuroo començava la segona volta, la pantalla se li enfosqueix pel que alarmat, exclama:  
\- M’he carregat la consola!  
\- Espero que no. Però no, simplement que ja s’ha acabat la carrera.  
\- Com? Però si jo començava la segona volta!  
\- Ja, però la resta ja havíem acabat així que per defecte s’acaba.   
\- Entesos... Ja en tinc prou.  
\- No vols seguir jugant?  
\- No. A aquest pas somiaré que m’atropellen unes tortugues vermelles. -respon Kuroo mentre enterra la cara sobre el llit.  
\- Ets un exagerat Kuroo.  
\- No, no ho sóc. -respon el morè per acte seguit, pensar- He jugat al MarioKart pels següents deu anys com a mínim. 


	2. Day 2: Leather Jacket

El ressò de la pilota impactant amb força contra el terra del gimnàs i els xerrics de les sabates esportives s’havien extingit donant pas al so metàl·lic de les barres i el frec de les baietes acariciant el terra.  
\- Molt bé nois, ja podeu anar passant cap als vestidors. -exclama l’entrenador. – Assegureu-vos d’eixugar-vos bé, no volem baixes d’última hora, entesos?  
\- Sí!  
\- Kenma-san!  
\- Què vols, Lev?  
\- Em llençaries la pilota unes vegades més?  
\- Oh, jo també em voldria apuntar! -exclama Inuoka emocionat.  
\- No.  
\- Per què!? -exclamen els dos menors.  
\- Perquè estic cansat i vull treure’m la suor... Odio estar suat... Jo voldria continuar jugant amb la PSP. -murmura el setter abandonant el gimnàs sent seguit de prop pels altres dos.  
\- Però Kenma-san! Si no em llences la pilota no milloraré!  
\- I jo no vull deixar de ser titular! Em vaig passar mig primer a la banca i no hi vull tornar!  
\- Mig primer? Com és això? -pregunta el mig rus encuriosit per afegir- No vas tenir cap lesió ni res semblant, oi?  
\- Perquè vas arribar tu Lev... -respon Inuoka amb cert ressentiment a la veu.  
\- Oh...  
\- Ei, vosaltres dos! Deixeu al nostre cervell tranquil!  
\- Però Yamamoto-senpai!  
\- Penseu continuar amb això de la sang, cor i cervell? -murmura Kenma mentre agafa la tovallola i s’encamina cap a les dutxes.  
\- És clar que sí! És motivació extra! -exclama Yamamoto per després, mirar a Inuoka i a Lev per afegir- He dit que el deixeu en pau i ja està.  
\- No és just!  
\- Teniu algun problema?   
\- ...Jo no, me’n vaig a dutxar. -respon ràpidament Inuoka davant la mirada de busca-raons del major.  
\- Però... Oh, jo també.  
Enmig de converses i rialles, els integrants del club de voleibol de nekoma es van retirant a mesura que es dutxen i recullen les seves coses, acomiadant-se i desitjant-se un bon cap de setmana.   
Tenint la costum de fer part del camí acompanyat per Yamamoto, Inuoka i Lev, Kenma s’asseu en un dels tamborets a esperar-los mentre encén la seva fidel PSP. Tot i això no passa gaire temps que els altres nois el criden, començant el retorn a casa.  
\- Algú de vosaltres sap com els hi va als nostres senpais a la universitat? -pregunta Inuoka encuriosit.  
\- Jo sé que Yaku-san continua sent el més baixet del seu curs!   
\- Lev... Després de totes puntades de peu que vas rebre, encara recalques la seva estatura? Ets masoquista? -pregunta Yamamoto incrèdul.   
\- Sí, és un masoquista.  
Sorpresos per la nova veu, dolorosament coneguda, els tres nois alcen la mirada per reconèixer a un superior de somriure sorneguer.   
\- Kuro-senpai! -exclamen els tres nois emocionats.  
\- Hola Kuro... -murmura Kenma amb la mirada fixa a la consola.   
\- Hola, nois, espero que us estigueu deixant la pell entrenant.  
\- Sí!  
\- I què fa per aquí? -pregunta Lev amb un gran somriure.  
\- Vindrà algun dia a entrenar amb nosaltres? El trobem a faltar! -el segueix Inuoka.  
\- Com va la universitat? És tan difícil com la pinten? -finalitza Yamamoto.  
\- Oya, oya, oya, calma, calma. Encara m’estic acostumant a la nova dinàmica: masses tasques en poc temps són capaces de xuclar la vida a qualsevol. Sí, intentaré passar-me algun dia, i intentaré fer-ho amb Yaku i Kai. I per últim, sé que feu el camí de retorn a casa junts, però avui he vingut a buscar a Kenma.  
\- No sóc un nen petit...  
\- No, però ets l’imprescindible cervell de Nekoma.  
\- Per culpa teva encara segueixen amb això... -murmura Kenma arrugant les celles.  
\- Perquè l’ets.   
\- No.  
\- Sí.  
\- No.  
\- Sí.  
\- B-bé, nosaltres anem tirant cap a casa. -comenta Inuoka insegur i coneixedor que aquelles converses de “sí-no” podien durar hores.  
\- Ok, aneu amb compte.  
\- Entesos! -exclamen els tres menors allunyant-se carrer enllà.  
\- ...No sóc el cervell.  
\- Saps que podem seguir així fins l’infinit sense arribar a cap conclusió. -respon Kuroo amb un somriure mofeta. – I per cert, sí que l’ets. -murmura per, sense avís previ, ajupir-se i dipositar un petó als llavis contraris.  
Sorprès per tal acció, Kenma no pot evitar encongir-se en ell mateix amagant, entre els cabells rossos, un notori envermelliment de galtes.   
\- .... T-tornem a c-casa... D-de fet, p-podríem haver anat amb els altres...  
\- Mm... No, no podem perquè anem en direcció contrària.  
Estranyat i oblidant-se de la vergonya anterior, el menor alça els ulls per mirar al seu company que, amb un somriure maliciós pintat al rostre, assenyala cap a l’altra banda del carrer. Intuint que Kuroo en porta alguna, Kenma sospira i tornant la mirada a la consola, murmura:  
\- I ara quina una en portes entre mans?  
\- Em dol que desconfiïs així de mi... Però creu-me val la pena. -comenta Kuroo mentre comença a caminar passant el seu braç dret per sobre les espatlles del menor i així poder-lo guiar amb més comoditat.  
\- No desconfio de tu... Simplement... Sé que de vegades les nostres definicions de diversió no coincideixen. -respon el tenyit submergint-se en el combat de la consola, sabent que el seu company l’apartarà dels possibles entrebancs urbans.   
I així enmig de bromes i converses amenes, els dos nois arriben a un pàrquing situat en un descampat al final del carrer. Intrigat, Kenma veu de cua d’ull com el major camina enmig dels diversos vehicles amb total confiança, fins finalment aturar-se davant d’una motocicleta d’estil Naked amb el selló negre i la cobertura del dipòsit de benzina amb una banda vermella rodejada de negre.   
\- Emh... Kuroo?  
\- T’agrada? És genial, oi?  
\- É-és teva?  
\- Síp. Des de fa una setmana, és nova de trinca.  
\- Però com? Pensava que la teva mare estava en contra de què tinguessis una moto... -pregunta Kenma descol·locat recordant les llargues converses amb un emocionat Kuroo de secundària fullejant revistes de motociclisme així com dels crits de la seva mare en un intent, en vistes del panorama, inútil per fer-li desistir de la idea.  
\- I ho està, però he aconseguit una treva.   
\- Això significa un pacte, no?  
\- Exacte.  
\- I què us heu promès?  
\- Que vagi cada diumenge a casa a dinar durant el temps que duri la carrera.   
\- I ja està? Em sembla prou assequible...  
\- Sí, bé, et sembla assequible perquè he omès la part en què em raparia a zero durant dos anys com em vegi amb la mínima esgarrinxada a causa de la moto.  
\- Vale, això sona més a la teva mare. M’alegro que hagueu arribat a una entesa, sé que et feia molta il·lusió i és maca. És per això que aquest estiu has agafat tants treballs a temps parcial?  
\- Sí, no volia que mons pares m’ajudessin i després poguessin reclamar res. Sento si t’has sentit abandonat... -murmura Kuroo mentre es passa la mà pel clatell.- Però volia que fos una sorpresa.  
\- Ah, no, ho sigui... Em semblava estrany però... N-no m-m’he sentit abandonat...  
\- M’alegro i ara, anem.  
\- Eh? A on?  
\- Vinga, Kenma, em pensava que lligaries caps.   
\- No penso pujar a una moto, Kuroo.  
\- Però no és una moto qualsevol...   
\- M’és igual, no penso pujar a una moto... Per què hi hauria de pujar?  
\- Perquè et vull portar a un lloc molt especial. Val la pena, creu-me.  
\- I si ens caiem?  
\- No passarà. No deixaré que tinguem un accident.  
\- Però...  
\- Et compraré el nou videojoc de Kingdom Hearts.  
\- L’edició especial?  
\- Què té l’edició especial?  
\- Porta una figureta d’en Sora.   
\- Vale, et compraré l’edició especial.  
\- ...  
\- Un pacte és un pacte...  
\- Entesos, va anem... -murmura Kenma amb les celles arrufades i sense tenir-les totes.  
\- Perfecte, posat això. -respon Kuroo amb un somriure satisfet mentre treu un paquet del bagul posterior.  
\- M’has comprat una jaqueta de cuir?  
\- És clar, l’aire comença a ser fred i sobre la moto encara més, així que no vull que et refredis per culpa meva. I té el casc.  
Un cop preparats, Kenma puja al seient posterior per immediatament passar els braços per la cintura de Kuroo.  
\- Relaxat i gaudeix. -crida el major per fer-se sentir per sobre del motor i del casc.   
Amb prou feines la moto avança uns metres que Kenma mantenint els ulls tancats, s’aferra amb més força, pensant que una edició especial d’un videojoc li suposa poca compensació. El terra rugós del pàrquing es transforma a un més llis, indicant que havien entrat en carrer asfaltat, motiu pel qual, Kuroo augmenta la velocitat, incrementant l’ansietat interna de Kenma. 

Ignora quan de temps ha passat i dels carrers que han transcorregut però, en notar una nova fragància, amb cert regust salat, Kenma decideix obrir els ulls a poc a poc.  
La panoràmica d’una brillant catifa de colors càlids, resultat dels últims rajos del sol impactant sobre la superfície calmada del mar, és el que dóna la benvinguda al menor després de llargs minuts en la foscor. Impressionat, Kenma acaba d’obrir els ulls alhora que deixa anar un sospir i s’enganxa a l’esquena del seu company, reduint qualsevol espai existent entre els dos.  
Immers en el paisatge, el menor no s’adona que Kuroo comença a reduir la velocitat fins aturar-se al costat d’un mirador situat a la vora d’un penya-segat.   
\- És aquí on volies portar-me? -pregunta Kenma baixant de la moto i agraint poder tornar a tenir els peus a terra.  
\- Sí, no podrem veure la posta de sol sencera però sí la sortida de les estrelles. Deixa’m que agafi la manta per tapar-nos.  
\- Kuroo... –murmura Kenma mentre agafa la vora de la jaqueta de cuir negra de Kuroo.  
\- Sí, què passa? No et trobes bé? -pregunta el major preocupat.  
\- No és això... No cal que em compris el videojoc...R-realment valia la pena venir...  
\- M’alegro. -respon Kuroo amb un ample somriure mentre deixa un petó al front del menor.


	3. Day 4: Wrong Number (AU)

La multitud que omplia l’ample avinguda, capficada en els seus pensaments i aliena de l’existència del més pròxim, semblaven, als ulls de Kenma, un monstre enorme i llefiscós que amenaçava en xuclar-lo en el moment que el detectés palplantat en una cantonada.  
Obligant-se a regular la seva respiració entretallada i eixugant-se la suor freda de les mans contra la jaqueta, Kenma maleeix el moment en què ha decidit sortir de casa per anar a comprar una porció de pastís de poma. No, ben mirat el problema no era aquell perquè molts cops havia fet el trajecte fins al forn situat a pocs carrers de casa i en tots s’havia tornat a tancar a la seva habitació feliçment acompanyat de la seva fidel PSP i una porció d’aquell àpat. Així doncs, el problema havia estat, quan en arribar a les portes del forn, aquest tenia les persianes baixades amb un rètol que explicava el motiu. Resulta que la pubilla es casava i tota la família, que són els propietaris del forn, estava a la boda. Després d’una curta frase disculpant-se per les molèsties, el rètol proposava la opció d’anar al forn del davant de l’estació. En una altra ocasió, Kenma hagués girat cua i reprimit el desig de comprar un tros de pastís. Però aquell dia no. Aquell dia tenia unes ànsies enormes de menjar una porció de pastís. És més, juraria que ho necessitava com el fet de respirar. Així, reunint tota la valentia disponible per la dura travessia d’un kilòmetre i mig, segons google maps, Kenma es posa els auriculars per escoltar les indicacions del mode conducció de la tan famosa aplicació, obre el joc del tipus puzzle del mòbil i comença a caminar. Sense veure l’avís sobre el 13% de bateria.  
Sí, ara que ho pensa amb la ment una mica menys accelerada, molt possiblement el seu error ha estat aquest. A més de deixar-se el carregador portàtil a casa, creient que amb el petit camí al forn no el necessitaria. En conclusió, la bateria s’havia esgotat a mig camí pel que ni tenia porció de pastís de poma ni manera de tornar a casa. Només ansietat, ganes de plorar i una suor freda regalimant-li per les mans i l’esquena.  
Omplint els pulmons per després buidar-los lentament, s’obliga a mantenir la ment freda, i això ja suposava una tasca colossal tenint en compte els múltiples escenaris amb finals no gaire agradables que assaltaven a la seva ment, alhora que passeja la mirada per l’avinguda. I no pot evitar obrir el ulls en sorpresa i esperança en reconèixer un telèfon públic. Acostant-s’hi amb passos ràpids, Kenma no pot evitar sentir-se una mica burro per no veure’l abans, i no és fins que s’atura al davant de la màquina quan recorda que no sap cap numero de telèfon de memòria. Ni tan sols el de casa seva, però bé, de què li serviria trucar a una casa que es passa gran part del dia buida? Sospirant, Kenma posa la targeta de la companyia telefònica a la ranura i despenja l’auricular mentre observa els números com si fossin l’enemic final de la pantalla més difícil d’un videojoc. De sobte, recordant l’últim numero que va introduir a l’agenda, comença a teclejar mentre força a les seves neurones sobre-estimulades a recordar aquell moment precís que va coincidir, ara que ho pensa, en la superació de la pantalla 11 del vint-i-cinquè capítol del joc de Bungou Strays Dogs.  
Escoltant els tons de trucada, Kenma acosta l’auricular a l’orella mentre prega a totes les deïtats del videojoc existents, i intenta calmar els batecs del seu cor que semblen voler trencar les costelles.  
\- Sí, digui? -respon una veu greu amb cert to d’avorriment.  
\- Ugh... Ehm... S-Shoyou...? -pregunta Kenma amb un fil de veu tremolós, recordant a l’alumne de primer que assistia al seu mateix institut, el qual havia aconseguit convertir-se en el seu únic amic després d’estar dies perseguint-lo per tot arreu en adonar-se que, en un joc on-line, Kenma era l’avatar situat en la primera posició.  
\- No, t’equivoques, aquí no ho viu cap Shoyou.  
Aquelles paraules caigueren com una dutxa d’aigua freda en ple hivern polar. Notant com la gola se li tanca deixant un so ofegat, Kenma s’aferra amb força al telèfon, fent que els artells de la mà se li tornin blancs, mentre la mirada se li torna borrosa per les llàgrimes que comencen a acumular-se i amenacen en caure galtes avall.  
\- ...Ei, estàs bé?  
\- U-ugh... S-sí... G-gràcies...  
\- No m’ho sembla...  
\- E-est-... Ugh... -amenaçat pels primers gemecs del plor, Kenma es veu incapaç d’acabar la frase.  
\- Ei, ei, tranquil, respira, vinga fes com jo, respira... -comenta la veu de l’altra banda, alarmada mentre intenta marcar un ritme regular de respiració. En notar al noi més tranquil, o almenys la respiració menys erràtica, pregunta- Millor? Si vols em pots explicar què et passa i potser et puc ajudar...  
\- Jo... V-volia p-pastís de poma... i... i... e-el mòbil s’ha mort... V-vull la bateria, ll-llavors n-no sé c-com tornar a casa...  
\- Entesos. No sé on ets però si preguntes a algú pots anar a una estació de policia.  
\- N-no.  
\- No veus a ningú pel carrer?  
\- S-sí... H-hi ha m-molta gent... P-però... j-jo n-no...  
\- Oh... Ja entenc... Ehm... Doncs... On estàs? Pel número sembla que estàs a Tòquio, no?  
\- Ehm... S-sí... p-però... -insegur Kenma mira al seu voltant per, entremig dels ulls negats de llàgrimes, llegir la placa del carrer.- Ah, é-és l-l’avinguda F-Furudate...  
\- Ui, de debò? Visc a prop, bé, depèn de l’alçada, em podries dir quines botigues tens al voltant? -pregunta la persona desconeguda mentre s’escolta una fregadissa i una dringadissa de fons.  
\- E-ehm... V-veig un Mc’s... Un depor’s i-i u-un casino...  
\- Hi ha un recreatiu a l’esquerra del Mc’s?  
\- S-sí... C-com?  
\- Hi vaig molt sovint a jugar després del club. Entesos, no et moguis de la cabina telefònica, jo surto de casa i no sé, crec que en quinze minuts estaré per allà. Entesos?  
\- S-sí...  
\- Ah, per cert, em dic Kuroo. Aguanta una mica. Fins ara! -sense esperar contestació, el desconegut penja.  
Encara amb llàgrimes baixant llàgrimes avall, Kenma es queda mirant l’auricular per finalment, penjar-lo molt a poc a poc. No es pot creure el què ha passat. És més, la conversa sembla treta d’una novel·la romàntica juvenil. Però malgrat pensar-ho, malgrat saber que és poc probable que un desconegut marxi corrents de casa per ajudar a un altra persona i que molt probablement ho ha dit per quedar bé, malgrat reconèixer que el més senzill seria buscar una estació de policia propera, no pot evitar sentir com petit raig d’esperança va guanyant terreny dins del seu cor.  
\- Perdona, ja has acabat?  
\- Ah, sí, perdó... -murmura Kenma, adonant-se que bloqueja l’únic telèfon públic, pel que comença a apartar-se però, no pot evitar rebre un cop a l’espatlla degut als nervis del contrari per utilitzar la màquina.  
Recordant que el tal Kuroo li ha recalcat no allunyar-se de la cabina, decideix recolzar l’esquena contra una paret lateral de la mateixa mentre clava la mirada al terra, no volent fer contacte visual amb ningú ni que ningú s’adoni de la seva existència. Simplement vol pensar que està a la seva habitació jugant a la PSP, sense suors fredes ni pors assaltant-li la ment sobre què pot passar si pregunta una simple adreça o el què pensaran en descobrir que s’ha perdut en els seus disset anys i a la seva ciutat natal. De sobte, apareixen unes sabates negres en el seu camp visual pel que temorós, alça la mirada per veure un noi més alt que ell de cabells negres, disposats de tal manera que sembla que no s’ha pentinat, amb la respiració accelerada.  
\- Ehm... Ets el noi que s’ha perdut?  
Reconeixent la veu de l’altre banda del telèfon, Kenma murmura:  
\- E-ets e-en Kuroo?  
En veure el gest afirmatiu del contrari, Kenma torna a notar les llàgrimes acumulant-se sota els ulls per, cansat per totes les emocions del dia, reiniciar el plor, aquest cop, però, de pur alleugeriment en no veure’s abandonat enmig d’una multitud inexpressiva i per la possibilitat, ara més palpable, de poder tornar a casa. Sorprès, el nouvingut observa el plor del menor per, indecís, abraçar-lo i donar-li petits copets a l’esquena. Per la seva banda, Kenma, malgrat tensar-se al principi, no pot evitar relaxar-se en sentir-se protegit pel càlids braços i respondre a l’abraçada rodejant la cintura del major i amagant encara més el seu rostre al pit del desconegut.


	4. Day 5: Gender Swap (AU)

El sol començava a perfilar-se per l’horitzó, il·luminant amb els seus primers rajos els alts edificis de Tòquio, quan el gimnàs del Nekoma ja bullia d’activitat. Els crits dels nois es mesclaven amb el xerric de les esportives i el ressò de la pilota impactant contra el parquet. De sobte, la porta corredissa s’obre a poc a poc deixant pas a una nouvinguda.   
\- Bon dia.. -murmura Kenma vestida amb l’uniforme femení de Nekoma i carregant el cistell de les cantimplores que el deixa al costat de les tovalloles.  
\- Vigila Kuroo-san!  
El següent que s’escolta és el so de la pilota impactant contra una superfície tova seguit d’un cos caient al terra. Els nois interrompen la pràctica mentre s’agrupen al voltant del cos caigut del capità.  
\- És el primer cop que veig a Kuroo-san al terra.   
\- Calla Lev, no és cosa de riure. -exclama Yaku mentre clava una puntada de peu a les costelles del mig rus.  
\- Ei, Kuroo estàs bé? -pregunta Kai agenollant-se al costat de Kuroo.  
\- Sí, suposo... És normal veure un àngel de bon matí?   
\- Genial, hem acabat de perdre a Kuroo... -murmura Yaku per acte seguit, encaminar-se cap a les cantimplores veient a la seva manager jugant amb una consola.- Oh, bon dia Kenma-chan.... Kenma-chan!?  
\- Ala! Que s’ha fet al cabell, Kenma-san? -pregunta Lev corrents per situar-se al costat de la noia.  
\- Oh, sí, l’àngel era Kenma amb els seus cabells llargs tenyits de color ros però amb les arrels negres...  
\- Kuroo, aixeca el cul i deixa de dir tonteries! -exclama Yaku mentre li llença una tovallola a la cara.  
\- Et queda bé, Kenma!  
\- A què es deu el canvi? Serà que ho vol deixar amb Kuro-san?  
\- No... Evidentment que no...  
\- Lev, avui faràs trenta voltes al voltant del camp de futbol. -comenta Kuroo amb un somriure i li posa una mà a sobre l’espatlla.   
\- Ho sento!  
\- I doncs, a què es deu el canvi? -pregunta el capità amb curiositat.  
\- A res... Ahir vaig anar a tallar-me les puntes... I la perruquera va dir que seria una bona idea tenyir-me’l de ros... I vaig pensar que així passaria més desapercebuda...  
\- ...Home... Tant com desaper-  
\- Et queda perfecte i si a tu t’agrada, li agrada a tothom. -talla Kuroo amb un somriure sincer mentre acaricia els cabells de Kenma.  
\- Ei! És pot saber què hi feu encara per aquí? Aneu cap als vestidors que aviat tocarà el timbre d’inici de classes! -exclama l’entrenador provocant que els alumnes es moguessin frenèticament recollint les coses.   
Després de tancar el gimnàs, Kenma i Kuroo s’encaminen cap a l’entrada de la preparatòria agafats de les mans.  
\- Avui podrem dinar junts? -pregunta el morè mentre fa balancejar el braç que mantenien unit de forma exagerada.  
\- Sí, és clar. Quedem al terrat com sempre, no?  
\- Entesos. I ja sé que sempre em dius que no però, per si de cas avui és el meu dia de sort... Puc passar a recollir-te?  
\- No.  
\- Ho sabia... Dolenta.  
\- No, no ho sóc.  
\- Sí.  
\- No.  
\- Sí.  
\- No, però m’agrades així. -comenta el major per deixar un petó en el front de la noia.  
\- ...Trampós. -murmura la noia intentant amagar el rostre vermell.  
\- Gràcies. En fi, ens veiem a l’hora de l’esmorzar.  
\- Fins desprès. -respon Kenma dirigint-se cap a la seva aula.  
Tot i mantenir la seva mirada fixa al terra, no pot evitar notar la mirada sorpresa dels seus companys i sobretot, les mirades escèptiques de certes noies. Asseient-se al seu lloc, situat a la última fila i al costat de la finestra, Kenma sospira desitjant que ja sigui la hora d’anar a les activitats del club.

 

Els dies van passant, convertint-se en setmanes i Kuroo es jugaria la seva primera pilota de voleibol, que guarda com a futura relíquia familiar, que a Kenma li passa alguna cosa. Però malgrat preguntar-li directa i indirectament, per actiu i per passiu, ella nega que li passi res. I evidentment, Kuroo no li creu ni mitja paraula.   
Simplement li és impossible davant les múltiples evidències que el recolzen. Per exemple, normalment durant els entrenaments del club, la noia no aparta la mirada d’ells, atenta a qualsevol error que puguin fer o per detectar possibles noves jugades, però últimament es passa els entrenaments distreta amb la mirada fixa al terra. O quan a l’hora de dinar la noia es dedica a escampar el menjar del bento en comptes de menjar-se’l, i fins i tot a deixar intacte la porció de pastís de poma dels dimecres. I finalment, el més preocupant de tot, Kenma havia disminuït la freqüència de videojocs per finalment, acabar abandonant-los l’últim cap de setmana que havien passat junts a casa del noi. Per tot això, Kuroo estava decidit a descobrir què preocupava a la seva parella, i si estava a les seves mans, solucionar-ho. O es deixaria de dir Kuroo.   
Però malgrat no faltar-li les ganes, no havia aconseguit fer cap progrés. Per sort, la mala ratxa va arribar al seu final. Aquell dia, en notar que Kenma feia tard a la seva trobada al terrat per dinar junts, i després de deixar un temps raonable per si la seva classe s’havia endarrerit, Kuroo va tornar a entrar a l’edifici per dirigir-se cap a la classe de la noia.  
\- Hola, què està Kenma?  
\- Oh, hola Kuroo! -exclama un noi.- No, no hi és, crec que ha marxat en acabar la classe...  
\- Kuroo-senpai! Vine a dinar amb nosaltres! -exclamen un grup de nois i noies asseguts al voltant d’una taula.  
\- No, ho sento, un altre dia serà. -respon el major amb un somriure retirant-se de la classe.   
A pas ràpid, Kuroo es dirigeix a l’únic lloc on sap que estarà Kenma i efectivament, en obrir la porta de la cambra on guarden el material esportiu dels entrenaments, veu a la noia asseguda en un dels matalassos amb la cara amagada entre els genolls. Després d’un sospir d’alleugeriment, Kuroo s’asseu al seu costat per seguidament, passar-li el braç per les espatlles i apropar-la a ell, en un intent de reconfortar-la. Al cap d’un temps en la mateixa posició, Kenma murmura:  
\- No preguntaràs?  
\- Me’n moro de ganes, però abans prefereixo que estiguis millor.  
Fent una respiració profunda, la noia amaga el seu rostre al pit del contrari alhora que s’abraça.   
\- És una tonteria... Però unes noies de la classe... No paren de criticar sobre el meu nou pentinat...   
\- Oh... Així que era això... M’ho hauria d’haver imaginat...   
\- Però no importa, jo vaig ser la primera persona en estar d’acord amb la perruquera. A més, només són unes envejoses perquè tu... Bé, és igual, la cosa és que ja em puc posar el què vulgui que sempre trobaran alguna pega.  
\- És estrany que no els hagis deixat anar alguna de les teves frases satíriques...   
\- Normalment passo d’elles, a més, tenen poca capacitat d‘atenció així que de seguida es cansen...   
\- Llavors què ha passat perquè avui acabessis aquí?  
\- És que avui... Les he sentit dir al lavabo que...   
\- Digues.  
\- Que amb aquest aspecte només faig que quedis com un estúpid enamorat d’una estrafolària ganguro. Gran mentida perquè les ganguros a part de rosses també són extremadament morenes. I que jo sàpiga sóc més blanca que el guix. Però independentment d’això, no suporto que es fiquin amb tu. Si el problema el tenen amb mi, que em critiquin però que no posin a tercers!  
\- Ja, ja, calma.   
\- És que em fa ràbia. Perquè a col·lació de mi, han aprofitat per fer un repàs dels altres integrants de l’equip i no és just. No s’ho mereixen ells ni tu.  
\- No passa res, no em podria importar menys el què pensen de mi i si els semblo estúpid, endavant. Jo sé que no ho sóc. El què sí em molesta és que et critiquin. O es fiquin amb el meu equip... I crec que sé com fer-les callar.   
\- Eh? No, no, no cal que facis res. Ja es cansaran...  
\- Sí, ja ho veuràs. I ara, anem que aviat tocarà el timbre.   
\- M’espantes...  
\- Però si soc innocent...

 

El dia següent, a l’hora de dinar, Kuroo s’afanya en arribar a l’aula de la seva parella, que sorpresa el veu creuar la porta fins plantar-se al seu davant:  
\- K-Kuro? No havíem quedat al terrat?  
\- Sí, però no he sigut capaç d’aguantar les ànsies de veure el meu àngel.  
\- ...Q-què?  
\- I ara, si em permets, podem anar a dinar a sota l’ombra d’algun arbre del jardí? He reunit a la resta de l’equip per dinar junts... -comenta mentre agafa uns flocs de cabells rossos i els apropa al seu rostre per dipositar-hi un petó. -Per cert, ja t’he dit que m’agrades tota tu?   
\- ...T’ha tocat fer la classe de biologia amb bolets al·lucinògens?  
\- No, i encara sort o no sabria com gestionar tanta bellesa junta.  
\- Necessito que Yaku et faci tocar de peus a terra... -murmura Kenma començant a retirar-se de l’aula amb les galtes enceses per la vergonya.  
\- Oh, però espera’m dolç àngel! Ah per cert, he sentit rumors despectius vers als integrants del club de voleibol, tant jugadors com manager. Espero que els responsables no siguin d’aquesta classe, però si fos així... -eixamplant el seu somriure ombrívol, Kuroo afegeix- Crec que haurien de tornar a pàrvuls per aprendre modals o pot ser, deixar de ser tan llimacs. Per cert, sabíeu que els llim-...   
\- Kuroo!! -exclama la noia des del passadís.  
\- Sí, sí, ja vaig. 


	5. Day 6: Harry Potter (AU)

El gran vestíbul de pedra, il·luminat per les nombroses espelmes flotants i presidit per l’ampla escalinata de marbre blanc, rep a l’inquiet grup d’alumnes de primer després de la seva travessa pel llac Negre. La professora McGonagall s’atura davant d’una grandiosa porta de fusta que, després de colpejar-la quatre vegades, s’obre donant pas al Gran Saló.   
L’estança, coberta pel famós sostre màgic, reflecteix el cel nocturn, lliure de núvols i esquitxat per múltiples estrelles que releguen en segon pla a les nombroses espelmes flotants. Les llargues parets laterals estan decorades amb diferents tapissos, cada un amb el color i el símbol d’alguna de les quatre cases, i flanquejades per estàtues d’armadures medievals. Al centre i disposades en paral·lel, estan les quatre llargues taules de fusta plenes dels alumnes de cursos superiors que miren amb curiositat als nouvinguts a mesura que van avançant. Al fons, sobre una tribuna, i darrere d’un solitari tamboret, es situa la taula dels professors presidida per l’afable director: el professor Dumbledore. Però res d’això es captat per en Kenma, que nerviós per ser el centre d’atenció, clava la mirada al terra durant tot el trajecte pel passadís central. Tot i això, en notar que, en l’últim tram, algú li acaricia el braç dret dirigeix la mirada en aquella direcció, just per identificar una cabellera negra pentinada de forma desordenada.   
\- És cert... Kuroo està aquí... -pensa el menor, notant com els nervis es tornen una mica més passables.  
Finalment, el grup de primer s’atura i es col·loquen en una mitja rotllana al voltant del tamboret. La professora McGonagall treu de la seva túnica un vell barret mig esquinçat que, en ser dipositat sobre el solitari seient, comença a cantar:  
\- Sóc el Barret Seleccionador de Hogwarts i no hi ha res amagat en el teu cap que jo no pugui veure. Així que prova’m i et diré on has d’estar: Pots pertànyer a Gryffindor on viuen els valents amb la seva gosadia, temple i cavallerositat pròpies. Pots pertànyer a Hufflepuff, on són justos i lleials que perseveren sense témer al treball dur. O pot ser pots anar a l’antiga saviesa de Ravenclaw on els de ment intel·ligent i erudita hi trobaran els seus semblants. O pot ser a Slytherin on, entre persones astutes que utilitzen qualsevol medi per aconseguir els seus objectius, hi faràs els teus veritables amics. Així que proveu-me, no tingueu por! Estàs en bones mans, tot i que no en tinc, perquè sóc el Barret Seleccionador.   
Després d’aquell llarg discurs, la professora McGonagall dóna les últimes instruccions i crida al primer alumne, fent que Kenma torni a ser dominat pels nervis i el neguit al desconegut.

  
_\- Hey, Kenma, mira, això és el Gran Saló! -exclama Kuroo mentre assenyala la il·lustració del llibre.- Aquí és on en la primera nit et diuen a quina casa vas._   
_\- Sembla gran..._   
_\- Ho és! Hi han de cabre tots els alumnes i som molts._   
_\- Kuroo és veritat que hi ha fantasmes?_   
_\- Sí! N’hi ha quatre que són de cada casa per exemple hi ha el Fra Gras de Hufflepuff, la Dama Grisa de Ravenclaw, en Nick-de-poc-sense-cap de Gryffindor i el millor de tots, el Baró Sagnant de Slytherin!_   
_\- Per què és el millor?_   
_\- Perquè és el de la meva casa, evidentment._   
_\- Ah... I per què el penúltim es diu Nick-de-poc-sense-cap?_   
_\- Oh, es veu que la destral que van fer servir per decapitar-lo no estava de tot afilada així que el seu cap està unit al seu cos per una petita porció de pell i un tendó. I realment és així perquè ell mateix es va dislocar el cap quan li vam preguntar. Es veien tots els músculs del coll..._   
_\- Quin fàstic..._   
_\- No, fastigoses són les berrugues de Filch._   
_\- Qui?_   
_\- El zelador. Una mala persona que es diverteix castigant als alumnes. Té una gata fastigosa que li delata els culpables.._   
_\- Ja veig... Kuroo..._   
_\- Digues. Què vols que t’expliqui? Ah, sabies que hi ha un calamar al llac Negre? De tant en tant es veuen els tentacles._   
_\- É-és perillós?_   
_\- No, que va! És un bon animal, si se’ns cau alguna i ell se n’adona, ens l’acosta._   
_\- Ja veig... Escolta... Quina és la millor casa?_   
_\- Slytherin per suposat!_   
_\- I les altres?_   
_\- Mmm... Suposo que també estan bé._   
_\- És clar... Suposo que al final només et relaciones amb la teva casa, no?_   
_\- No té perquè. A Hufflepuff està en Bokuto._   
_\- Qui és?_   
_\- El meu germà de diferent mare. Hem viscut moltes aventures junts._   
_\- Quan dius aventures et refereixes acabar a detenció o netejar tots els trofeus a mà?_   
_\- ...Com ho saps?_   
_\- La teva mare ho va explicar un dia que va passar de visita..._   
_\- Coi de bruixa... Sí, entesos, però va ser divertit._   
_\- Netejar?_   
_\- No, lo d’abans. Aquest any te’l presentaré! I a Gryffindor hi ha en Daichi que juga molt bé a quidditch, sospito que serà el capità i ens portarà problemes..._   
_\- Ja veig..._   
_\- I a Ravenclaw hi ha en Moniwa, un noi molt nerviós que no para de preocupar-se per tot. És divertit de veure. Per què ho preguntes?_   
_\- N-no, és que... A mi ja m’ha arribat la carta però... no sé a quina casa em tocarà... i igualment sóc d’un curs menor així que..._   
_\- Què, què?_   
_\- Que en cas d’anar en cases diferents... N-no ens podríem veure i-i... L-Llavors, t-t’acabaries oblidant de mi..._   
_\- Impossible!_   
_\- Eh?_   
_\- No importa a quina casa vagis, sempre seràs el meu amic. Hem estat junts des de que tenim memòria, de cap manera t’oblidaria! No podrem fer classes junts però per això hi ha els descansos, els caps de setmana o l’hora dels àpats per poder veure’ns i parlar. I si per casualitat, que ens coneixem, també et preocupa no caure bé i tenir problemes amb els teus futurs companys, m’ho dius i m’asseguraré d’escarmentar-los. Així que, no et preocupis per això, entesos?_

  
\- Kozume Kenma!  
\- S-sí! -respon el ros amb un fil de veu.   
Amb passos tremolosos, Kenma avança entre els alumnes fins plantar-se davant del tamboret on s’asseu amb les mans tremoloses. Abans de que la vista se li enfosquís per culpa del barret massa gran pel seu cap, Kenma és capaç de veure a Kuroo amb un braç alçat i mirant-lo amb un somriure ple de confiança.   
\- Vull anar amb Kuroo... -pensa el noi, desitjant acabar el més ràpid possible amb la incertesa.  
\- Kuroo? Et refereixes a en Kuroo Tetsuro?  
\- S-sí... Q-qui ets?  
\- Sóc el barret seleccionador, què no has escotat el meu discurs?  
\- Ah, s-sí... Ha estat... bé... Suposo...  
\- Sí, bé, anem al tema. Trobo que cauries bé a Ravenclaw, no ho sembles però t’agrada aprendre coses. Però noto que no és el que vols...  
\- J-jo... N-no podria anar a Slytherin?  
\- ...Sí, suposo que sí, tens també astúcia amagada. Vols anar a Slytherin?  
\- Sí, si us plau!  
\- Molt bé doncs -i dirigint-se a la resta del Gran Saló, exclama- Slytherin!   
Alleugerit i lliure de tota la tensió acumulada, Kenma es permet relaxar les espatlles per primer cop en tot el dia. Un cop la professora McGonagall li retira el barret, Kenma s’afanya en arribar a la taula de la seva actual casa, que celebra el seu ingrés enmig d’aplaudiments i crits d’alegria.   
\- Kenma, aquí, aquí! -exclama Kuroo, assenyalant-li l’espai buit al seu costat. Un cop menor s’ha assegut, li acaricia els cabells mentre exclama- Ja ha passat tot! Benvingut a la millor casa de Hogwarts!  
\- T’he sentit Kuroo! La millor casa és Hufflepuff! -exclama Bokuto des de la taula contigua.  
\- Au, calla mussol, que esguerres l’ambient!   
\- Com t’he de dir que l’animal de la meva casa és un teixó i no un mussol, gat del dimoni!?  
I així, oblidant-se de la cerimònia de selecció, els dos majors s’emboliquen en una discussió sense sentit sobre mussols i gats. Perplex, Kenma no pot evitar mostrar un petit somriure davant la dolça felicitat que l’embriaga i per la situació inversemblant que protagonitza el seu amic de la infància.  
I és que al final, pot ser sí que en Kuroo tenia raó en dir que Slytherin era la millor casa, però Kenma afegiria que ho era des del moment que podien estar junts.


	6. Day 7: Proposal

Els carrers de Tòquio es presentaven engalonats pels frondosos arbres de sakura en el seu moment de màxima floració. Els pètals rosats queien al terra, on s’acumulaven fent una llarga catifa, que en ocasions, s’aixecaven empesos pel vent, representant una bella dansa pel vast cel blau abans no tornen a caure a terra. Espectacle que es repetia vàries vegades al llarg del dia, en un cicle sense final. I d’igual manera que els pètals queien per donar pas a un nou brot, la preparatòria de Nekoma celebrava la cerimònia de graduació dels alumnes de tercer dins del seu propi poliesportiu, decorat amb flors de paper blanques.  
L’acte comença amb la lectura de diferents discursos, uns de caràcter seriosament acadèmic i políticament correctes, altres d’emotius plens de vivències passades i un últim desesperadament realista però ple de coratge per trobar el camí en un món més adult i difícil. Seguidament es fa l’acte d’entrega dels diplomes enmig d’un remolí confús de flaixos lluminosos, somriures, crits i llàgrimes per finalment, tancar l’acte cantant l’himne de la preparatòria. Amb les portes del poliesportiu obertes, els alumnes i les famílies no tarden en sortir i dispersar-se pel pati davanter de la preparatòria on, l’equip de voleibol de Nekoma al complet no tarden en reunir-se al voltant dels seus senpais de tercer, alguns sense evitar que les llàgrimes llisquessin galtes avall i altres amb un gran somriure i ulls brillants.  
En un moment on tothom estava pendent d’una escena protagonitzada per cert rus i el libero, Kuroo aprofita per apartar-se del grup i perdre’s entre els edificis de la preparatoria. Estranyat pel comportament inusual del seu company, Kenma arruga les celles per al cap d’uns minuts d’indecisió, seguir les seves passes intuint a on podria ser.

 

Obrint la porta corredissa del gimnàs, veu a Kuroo donant-li l’esquena, palplantat al mig de la pista.  
\- Kuroo?  
\- Hem viscut moltes coses en aquest lloc...  
\- Eh? Ah, sí...  
\- Múltiples experiències i vivències que no es poden posar en paraules, bàsicament perquè no acabaria mai... Però crec que definitivament aquest ha estat el millor any dels què he passat aquí...  
Notant el silenci del seu company, Kuroo deixa anar l’aire lentament després d’una inspiració profunda.  
\- He cregut que m’havia d’acomiadar apropiadament. Donar les gràcies pels bons moments que hi he passat així com pels moments de tristesa i frustració, perquè tots són iguals d’importants. Tots m’han ajudat a ser una mica més gran. Per molt que en alguns el simple record em faci mal. Avui potser una mica menys que ahir. Donar les gràcies pels fantàstics companys amb els què tingut l’ocasió de compartir pista ja fossin aliats com rivals. Tots han contribuït i tots han deixat una petita petjada en la meva història. Però crec que avui vull ser una mica egoista i sobretot, vull donar les gràcies per ser el lloc on va començar la meva història amb aquella persona més important per mi...  
En girar-se, Kuroo comença a caminar cap a la porta, sense trencar el contacte visual amb la mirada sorpresa i brillant del seu company.  
\- És cert que avui és temps de tancar un cicle, temps d’acomiadar-me dels companys i del lloc que m’han acompanyat aquests últims tres anys... -aturant-se davant del tenyit, afegeix- Però si hi ha un cicle que no vull tancar, aquest és el què comparteixo amb tu, Kenma. És per això que voldria fer-te un regal... Si poguessis parar les mans...  
Obeint, Kenma nota com Kuroo li posa dos objectes metàl•lics sobre el palmell de la mà. Dos objectes que responen a un botó de camisa i una clau de metall.  
\- Ja saps que me’n vaig de casa, però en cap moment volia deixar de banda la nostra relació... Per això et dono la clau de l’apartament perquè quan vulguis, quan sentis que necessites descansar, hi puguis anar... Anar a casa nostra.  
Després d’aquelles paraules, el gimnàs s’omple d’un profund silenci que més aviat que tard és interromput per Kuroo.  
\- Però només si ho vols, és clar. O si t’agrada. I ja sé que et falta un any encara però vaig pensar que...  
\- Kuroo...  
\- Sí?  
\- Calla.  
\- És que estic una mica nerviós aquí...  
Alçant la mirada que fins llavors havia estat clavada en els dos objectes, Kenma fa un petit somriure.  
\- M’alegro que vulguis continuar amb mi... I la meva resposta es sí. Sí vull començar a tenir un lloc junts. –notant a la seva parella més relaxat, pregunta- I el botó?  
\- Oh, ja sé que el nostre uniforme no té gakuran però bé, el segon botó de la camisa fa la mateixa funció no?  
\- E-eh? J-jo no...  
\- Sé que el volies, et vaig sentir practicar a la teva habitació... Tot molt adorable, si m’ho preguntes.  
\- N-no és just... T-te’l volia demanar jo... –murmura Kenma avergonyit.  
\- Però per què demanar una cosa que sempre has tingut? Perquè Kenma, sempre has tingut el meu cor.  
\- ...K-Kuroo... V-vull un petó...  
\- Tots els què vulguis. –respon el morè amb un somriure mentre s’encorba per unir els seus llavis amb els contraris.


End file.
